The Beautiful Evil
by xXFrankieXx
Summary: High School. Two new students who mystiriously know who each other are. . .and have gotten each other kicked out of a different school. They each have their secrets, but one is about to be found out. . .
1. Chapter 1

**[bwahaha. 3 my first actual chapter! Please be nice and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. RandR!]**

A lip was bitten. Sakura stared ahead at the board Kakashi-sensei was writing on. HIstory. That was the class she tried the hardest to get good grades in. Mostly because it was the only class eh didn't get good grades in.

She had heard a rumor there were two new students today. She didn't know if it was true or not because they had not beet in any of her classes. But due to this rumor , she couldn't consentrate. Her mind kept wandering to whether this was true or not, to if they were male or female and so on.

She scowled at the board, trying to take in what he was saying about the Midevil times. But soon she was just staring through it.  
Maybe she and the newbies would be friends. Maybe they would actually like her, unlike most the other people except her best friend, Ino.

"Sakura,what do you have to say about this?" She was startled out of her thoughts.  
"Um...the what?"she stammered.  
"What do you have to say about the Fuedal system"  
"Um..."She flushed. "What's the Fuedal system"  
Kakashi sighed. "Please, Sakura, pay attention. The Fuedal system is the main way people worked in Midevil times. They owned a certian peices of land then gave them, or leased, rather, to people of lover ranks for a certian price"  
"Oooooh. Well obviously, it's not fair to the people. They had to be enslaved to live,"Sakura began." Of course, life would be easier for men of higher rans but really it was unfair and unjust." She might be bad in HIstory but at least she was intellectual. She at least thought through thinks. "Good, Sakura. Study through pages 81-89 this weekend. Class dissmissed." The bell rang and Sakura picked up her things and walkd out of HIstory. Next Class: Geometry.  
She was exelent at Geometry, especially for a Sophmore. She skipped to class, seating herself next to Ino.

"See the new kids yet?"Sakura asked.  
"Nope,"she answered simply.  
"Darn"  
Ino nodded soberly. "Maybe they'll be in this class!"she said hopefully.  
"Maybe. OOoooooh, Ino-chan,maybe we can double date! If they're guys of course,"Sakura said.  
"Maybe!"Ino said, elated.

Sakura quieted as Asuma-Sensei walked in. "Class, please welcome our new student, Sasuke Uchiha,"he said, making room for a tall but lean figure to step in. Just laying eyes on hiim made Sakura's heart pitter-patter. He had short black hair and a swoop over his left eye. He had his hair piked up in the back like a duck's butt.**[I had to. xD]**

Ino was gazing at him, open mouthed. She whispered his name, relishing how it felt on her lips. She gazed at him through half lidded eyes.  
Sasuke saw two girls staring in awe at him. He was used to this. It happened everywhere. He happened to notice that the only seat was in front of the two girls. Groan. He shuffled to his seat, sitting down.

After class Sakrua daringly walked up to Sasuke. She was nervous and blushing.  
"u-um,hi,"Sakura said, stuttering.  
He glanced at her almost angrily. "Hi,"he snapped.  
"I-I figured that, since you- you're new here, you could use some help. L-Like I could help you i-in your subjects,"Sakura stammered out, almost fainting from anxiousness.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, playing with the lovely ring on his middle finger, twisting it around on his finger, but never taking it off. "Let me put it simple for you. No"  
"O-Oh,"she managed. _What did you expect, idiot? He's way to good for you_. "If you need anything though. . .j-just ask me, okay"  
Sasuke smirked, nodding quickly then walking away. Sakura lowered her head, pouting, letting her hair cover her face. Ino came up behind her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Denied by Sasuke, pity,"she said.  
Sakura looked up at her. "You would have gotten him,"she said, envy in her eyes. "You're so much better at getting guys than me"  
"All you need is practice,"Ino said, smiling at her. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not helping you get Sasuke though"  
"W-Why?"Sakura asked.  
"Because I want him. And since you tried, I'm going to get him,"Ino said, walking out of the door into the hall. Sakura pouted, sulking out of the classroom onto her next class. Chemestry.

Ino wasn't in this class and for once, she was happy for that. Usually, Sakura didn't care what boys Ino went after, because usually, Sakura didn't have a taste for boys. But this boy, she couldn't help but moon herself over. He was so. . . amazingly hot. Amazingly cool. Amazingly level headed. Amazing everything. And she wanted him. She would have him, even if it cost her her only friendship. Even if it was the last thing she did.

She sat down at her lonely seat in chemestry; she was the only one without a partner because in case a new student came to town, they needed an empty desk.  
She pulled out her chemestry book, flipping it open to the page they were on. She put her chin in her hand, leaning against the window. Or what she thought was a window. It had been nice out today, she realized later. It was sunny and breezy and the window was open. She simply started falling, out of the second story window. For the life of her she couldn't remember what was below her. Pavement? Grass? A bush? "Aaah~"she yelled out, reaching up in front of her for anything, a windowsill, a hand, or even a nook in the wall. "Heeelp~"  
Suddenly her arm felt like it was being ripped out of it's socket; somebody had grabbed her arm. Thank god she was light. The person pulled her up into the room, laying her on the desk, her legs on her open chemestry book. She opened her eyes to see a tan face, grinning. "Hey, you okay kid?"he asked. "Uh, yeah,"she said, dazed. She hadn't seen him before. He looked like he was her age, maybe a year older. "Who are you"  
"Good,"he said, grinning again. "I'm the new transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki"  
"New. . .transfer?" Sakura sat up, sliding off the desk onto the floor. "Really"  
"Really"  
"W-whoa. You're both. . .dudes." She grinned, this was awesome. She never thought her wish would actually come true. "Both? Whoa, wait a second, miss. There's another transfer?"Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah. Sasuke Uchiha,"she said, giggling a little at the 'miss' comment.  
Naruto's face turned grave. ". . .Uchiha?"he snapped angrily. Sakura stepped backward, what had she said?  
"Y-Yes, Uchiha,"Sakura said. "W-Why are you s-so. . .mad? What did I say"  
Naruto's face turned back to the grin. "Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know that Uchiha,"he hissed the name," came here too"  
"H-How do you know him?"she asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to answer that.  
"Um. . .let's just say that we met each other at a different school and got into a fight that. . got us both kicked out"  
"Oh." She hadn't been expecting that. "Please don't fight here though"  
Naruto laughed. "I'll try, but I can't say for Uchiha"  
Sakura smiled nervously, sitting down. "O-Oh. Okay"  
Naruto smiled at her once more and then walked to the front of the class, where he knew he was needed. Sakura really hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be in this class, and if he was, he wouldn't see Naruto. But who was she kidding? Of course he would see him. He's standing right there. She rested her forehead on her hand and sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino took in a deep breath. _I can do this_,she told herself. _I can do this. I am strong. Stronger than Sakura. I can win him._ She took a daring step forward, and two backward. _Coward!_ she inwardly yelled. _Just go talk to him!_

"Hey,"she said as cooly as she could, opening up her locker which just so happened to be next to his. Sasuke Uchiha's. Unlike Sakura, Ino had to return to her locker for every one of her books. It was a pain, but she hated carrying a huge bag around. "Welcome to your new school"  
Sasuke glanced at her sharply but then realized she actually was doing something, rather than just talking to him randomly. "What do you want?"he asked in a sigh. Wow, he must have had a lot of girls come up to him today.

"Nothing,"Ino said, faking innocence as she grabbed her social studies book. "That's a pretty ring you have, may I see it?" She looked at his hand, snatching his ring up in one swift movement. "It's sooo pretty~" Sasuke hissed, wincing and almost falling to the floor. He seemed as if something was attacking him. "G-Give. . .GIve it back!"he yelled at her, tearing it out of her hand. "Get the hell away from me." Ino looked at him as he walked away. What had that ring done to him? What was wrong with him? She knew one thing, he wasn't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura watched the blonde with watched as Naruto's head turned to see who was coming in the the man who walked in, made her blood turn .She felt almost afraid for Naruto, but then she looked again at his muscles and decided he could take care of himself.  
Naruto glanced at Sakura, only a glance, but Sasuke saw looked at her and smirked, making his way to that sat next to her, a coy smile on his lips.  
"Excuse me, Uchiha, that's my seat,"Naruto said, trying not to growl.  
"oh, I'm sorry,"Sasuke said,"I didn't know you had to reserve seats."  
"Sasuke,"The teacher said,"That is Naruto's spot."  
"Wanna try to mov-"  
"It's ok.I'll have two partners,"Sakura said hoped that she would be able to keep the two apart, as long as they were with her."Sasuke,"she whispered."What the heck are you doing?Earlier today, you didn't want to even speak to me."  
"I figured, I should at least make a friendship with my hopefully new History tutor."  
Sakura gasped just as Naruto sat down next to her.  
"You two,"she said, "I know you have a history...of some as long as I'm around you two, you cannot ?"  
Naruto glared at Sasuke but said,"Understood."  
Sasuke hissed, but not at Sakura, at Naruto."You told her?"  
"Not everything,"the blond answered."Only that we don't get along."  
"Okay,"Sasuke said to Sakura."I'll behave, but on one condition."  
"What?"  
"You help me with my History tonight."He glanced at Naruto."Alone."  
Naruto growled,grabbing at Sasuke.  
Sakura squeeked,smacking Naruto across the face."Leave him alone! What did I just say?"  
Naruto pulled back, looking down, like a dejected puppy."I'm sorry."  
"It's ,fine."  
Sasuke smirked at Naruto, glared at the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ino waited outside of Chemestry for her best friend to tapped her foot impatiently, not being able to wait to tell her about Sasuke.  
Sakura exited, a man at each 's eyes ran over to her friend.  
"Sakura! Um, hi,Sasuke and tan man I don't know, but,"she added, looking him over,"I want to know."  
Sakura looked at Ino."Earth to Ino,what's up?"  
"oh yeah,"Ino said."Um...I need to talk with you, alone."  
"Ok,"Sakura said."excuse me, you two. Behave." She walked a little bit with her friend."What's all the excitement about?"  
Ino said,"HOW CAN YOU BE WITH THAT FREAK?!"  
"Whoa, 's a freak and, calm down and be quiet,"Sakura said.  
"Sasuke!!"  
"How is Sasuke a freak, for being freakishly hot?"  
Ino quickly told her story about the ring.  
"So, let me get this 's ring..you took it off and he fell to the ground and nearly passed got all pissed at you and stomped off?"  
"Yes."  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke's hand and he was staring at her with a cold turned to her friend and smirked."I have a plan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night Sakura paced outside the park, too antsy to sit on the was meeting up with Sasuke, as planned, but she had a surprise for him.  
The dark haired man walked up behind her."Hello,"he said, making her jump.  
"Oh, Sasuke!You surprised me, sorry."  
"No worries."  
"um..We'll sit and study??"She asked nervously.  
"Sure."  
She sat, crossing her legs."oh, dangit, I forgot my book,"She said,I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok,"Sasuke said, sitting next to her and leaning over her."I had other plans for tonight anyway."  
Sakura squeeked and pushed him away."Um..., you're hot and all, but I just met you the first time I talked to you, you pretty much hated me.I am not ready for sex."  
"I wasn't talking about sex,"Sasuke murmured, leaning toward her again.  
"ok, stop it!!"Sakura took his hand."If we're going to do a relationship, we're gonna have to do it slowly, understand?"Holding her breath she snakily slid that ohsopretty ring off his didn't notice.  
"I understand,"he said, leaning back."May I walk you home?"  
"Sure,"she said.  
He stood up,still holding her stood up also, and started to lead him home.  
Once they got there she stood awkwardly in her door way, facing him."Um...will you come in for something to drink?"  
Sasuke smirked."Gladly."He stepped inside and took a look place wasn't elaborate, just a plain home.  
Sakura got him a cup of water and sat down on the joined her, sitting so close their legs were touching.  
"So um...what happened with you and Naruto?"  
"We got in a nearly killed each other."  
"Ohmygod, are you serious?That's terrible!"She exclaimed.  
"I know,"he said, gulping down all of his looked at it as if dissatisfied from it.  
"You want some more?"She asked.  
He looked at her, leaning over to hold her chin in his wanted to scream, she was so scared,happy, and excited.  
"Some more of a...different flavor."  
"W-What flavor??"She asked.  
Sasuke mearly smirked, leaning down to gently move her hair away from her kissed it tenderly, then opened his mouth, and bit on her neck.  
Then Sakura screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura moved her hands up to Sasuke's chest, pushing him away as hard as she could. She felt blood running down her neck, she felt a giant cut on her neck. She moved her hand up to her neck to stop the bleeding. "What are you??"she yelled at him."What are you doing??"  
He leaned back with a sort of smirk on his face. He licked his bloody lips, staring at her.  
"What do you think I was doing? What do you think I am?"  
Sakura shook her head, not even being able to comprehend what she thought he was. "You bit my neck,"she said thoughtfully. "So that means.....you're a vampire, but vampires doen't exist. So I have no clue what you could be. But if you are a vampire, the ring story makes sense, I mean if myths are real-"  
"What ring??"Sasuke interuppted. Sakura's eyes widened as he looked to his hand. He looked up, glaring at her. Sakura was standing in a flash. She started running, not knowing really where she was going, but that she had to get away from him. She ran out her front door, taking down the sidewalk. She curved around the corner and made it into the park before a black figure stepped in front of her.  
"You little monster,"Sasuke growled, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. "Where is that ring??"  
"I won't tell you!!"she screamed, kicking him in the chest, doing absolutely nothing. "Let me go!"  
Sasuke laughed,"And what are you going to do to me if I don't?"  
"I won't give you your ring."  
"And you'll give it to me if I let you down?"  
"Yes,"Sakura said, lieing through her teeth.  
Slowly Sasuke put her down and the second he loosened his grip she took off running again. She ran into the forest, hopeing to lose him in the trees. She got a few feet into the woods before she heard the howling. She put her back up against a tree, trying not to breathe. She heard Sasuke walk around around her swearing. But he passed her without a nother thought. She let out a quiet breath of relief, then she heard another howl. She tried to not scream, and she covered her mouth, but she let out a little squeek. She heard another howl, closer to her this time. She held her breathe again and pressed her back against the tree. Then she saw it. It looked like a wolf, and wolves had been around for a while but not many people had ever seen them. Sakura had never seen one before, but she was pretty sure that there were not wolves this big. It was almost twice the size as a normal one. It was now that she let out a scream. The giant creature turned to her and let out a low growl. She gasped. It slowly walked toward her, head low. She started hyperventalating, her breath quickening.  
The wolf came up to her, sniffing her face. She tried to hold her breath but she just couldn't, she was panting in the wolf's face.  
"Please,please,please,"she whispered."Don't eat me." The wolf turned it's head to the side, and did what she expected least. It licked her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs and took off running again, away from the wolf, and, she hoped, away from Sasuke. She came to the clearing of the woods and she smiled a little until she realized she was on the opposite side of the woods. The side she didn't live on. She sighed and started jogging again, heading toward her home. She started to feel lightheaded and she staggered a little. She got her balance back and started walking again, but soon she tripped and fell. Sakura didn't have the energy, or the will, to get back up. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep a long time. Sleep would be good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ino walked into school, excited to see Sakura and find out what happened. She had a grin on her face, walking into her first class and she sat. That's weird,she thought. Sakura's always here before me. Oh well, maybe she's running late. She didn't give it another thought, but later she wished she had. She didn't think it odd when Sakura didn't even show up for the class. Maybe she slept in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was Sasuke who found her. It was still dark, but almost dawn out. He stepped forward, growling, thinking that she was just resting, not full out asleep. "Sakura, give me the ring now and I won't hurt you,"he said, gently kicking her stomach to get her attention. All she did was moan a little and roll over. He saw then what a huge wound she had on her neck. He had hit the aterie and it was still bleeding. He felt his fang come out but he knelt down, ignoring his lust. He put her head on his knees while he felt his pockets for that damned ring. He finally found it and slipped it on. He picked Sakura up, getting blood on his arm. He looked at the ground and it was bloody as well. Oh, gods, what had he done? He ran as fast as he could back to his home, opening the door and laying the girl on the table. He was pretty sure she was going to die. If he didn't do anything. He quickly got a bandage and put it on her wound, stopping the bleeding. He looked at her face. Her breathing was scarce and she was turning pale. He had to do something he couldn't mess up so soon in this town. If they found a murder victim here, Naruto was sure to point the finger at him, with good reason.  
Sasuke took his teeth and opened his own wrist. Blood began pouring out and he quickly put it to Sakura's lips. She moaned a little in protest but he whispered,"This will save your life." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next two days, Sakura was still absent, and Ino was getting worried now. So finally Ino cornered him. She shoved him up against a wall and glared at him. "What did you to to her??" She hissed "Do with whom?"Sasuke asked, not looking her in the eye.  
"Sakura, you son of a bitch."  
He smirked a little."Why do you think I did anything?What if it was Naruto?"  
"Because, I know you're a freak. And I know that you went out with her...the day before she dissapeared."  
"What if I can promise you that she'll be here tomorrow and you'll let me go?"  
Ino thought about it for a moment. "Will you tell me later what happened?"  
He smirked again. "I'll let her tell you that story"  
"Fine,"Ino said. "But if she's not here tomorrow, you're dead."  
As he was walking away, Sasuke murmured,"Trust me, I already am."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's eyes popped open and she gasped. She felt so... alive. What had happened? How was she here? She swung her legs over the edge and stepped down. She was in a basement of sorts. She looked around then sprinted up the stairs. She felt like she could run a mile, but she was thirsty. So thirsty. When she got upstairs she looked around. She didn't recognize the place, but it was nice. All the shades were drawn and she didn't know why. It was probably around 3:30 and it was probably beautiful outside. She skipped to a window and opened the shades. And then she screamed bloody murder. 


End file.
